


I'd Rather Jump Back Into the Pit

by tiny_shroom



Series: 2015 Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, carmilla pov, guess who wins, laura wants to buy the vampire an ugly christmas jumper, major fluff, minor smut, much to the vampire's displeasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura convinces Carmilla to go to the Ginger Twins' Christmas party, but she failed to mention that it was a themed one. There's no way Carmilla is wearing one of those hideous things. She'd sooner attend it naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Jump Back Into the Pit

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for sirjohnsmythe on tumblr! Hope you like it, creampuff!
> 
> Send in your requests before Christmas, there are 3 slots left.  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> (usual disclaimer that I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes)

“I’d rather jump back into the pit.”

Laura’s eyes narrow to form an unimpressed expression as she argues, “Carm, it isn’t that bad. You’re being dramatic.”

“Dramatic is your thing, cutie, and I said no way.”

Laura attempts to hold the jumper back out to Carmilla, but she just slaps it away and turns to go down another aisle of the store. Anything to get away from her girlfriend and those wretched clothes.

It couldn’t be enough that Carmilla agrees to go to the Gingers’ Christmas party, but now there is some horrendous dress code. She wonders what has possessed humans into thinking a trend of obnoxious, ugly Christmas clothing should be the “new thing”.

As the entrance to the store comes into Carmilla’s vision she feels a new sense of hope at being able to escape, but fingers wrap around her wrist and yank her to a halt. She is forced to turn around and fully expects to be met with a tiny ball of rage. Instead, Laura’s hands snake around her waist and she snuggles her nose against the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

To say the vampire is confused would be an understatement. She has no idea what to do so she settles with the safest option: putting her arms around Laura and staying silent. The warmth that comes with a Hollis hug is too much for Carmilla to resist. She lets her guard down.

Laura shifts in Carmilla’s arms so her mouth is right by her ear, “do this little thing for me and I’ll do that little thing for you.”

Carmilla bites down on her tongue. This is a trap. She should have noticed it from a mile away. Abort. Abort.

That is easier said than done since Laura is now nipping at Carmilla’s earlobe, her soft lips tugging it down. She speaks in such a low whisper that, without the vampire hearing, Carmilla might have not been able to hear her, “yes, I’m talking about the thing you have been-” the way she moans out this next word nearly convinces Carmilla to take her girlfriend right in the store, “- _begging_ for, for weeks now.”

The word itself throws an ice bucket on the heat of the moment though.

Carmilla scoffs, “I do _not_ beg.”

Just as quickly as Laura’s warmth is there, it is gone again. She removes herself from Carmilla with an angry expression. Or at least what Laura calls “angry”. It is mostly just pouting and her fists curled in at her sides.

Clearly, the girl is changing tactics. Fine. Two can play at this game. Carmilla places a quick kiss on Laura’s forehead and turns on her heels. She takes two steps out of the store and back into the mall when Laura’s voice permeates her ears. Once again loud enough for only her heightened senses.

“Fine. Carmilla Karnstein, if you do not pick out an ugly jumper then no sex for the next month.”

This makes the vampire come to an immediate halt.

A month. What kind of sick torture is that? And for a doltish jumper.

Carmilla trudges back to Laura, much to the other girl’s delight. Right when Laura’s smiling lips open to praise Carmilla for her change of heart the vampire speaks, leaving no space between them, “We both know that’ll hurt you just as much as me. You couldn’t even keep your hands off of me in the dressing room earlier. Let’s see how long it takes before you crack.”

A wink is all Laura gets to signal Carmilla’s departure and she can do nothing more than stare in shock as the vampire disappears out into the mall. Carmilla adds some extra sway to her hips for extra measure. She just got finished delivering a nearly impossible bluff so she wants to make it count. Exits are everything after all.

Now…where to get a Christmas jumper that she won’t want to set on fire…

Carmilla may talk a big game, but above all she wants to make her girlfriend happy. If wearing a godawful jumper does the trick then oh well. That doesn’t mean Carmilla can’t make Laura wonder what happened for a while. She looks at it as payback for the girl having the audacity to say that she begged for something. A Karnstein never begs. She simply requested multiple times in a rather enthusiastic manner.

It takes Carmilla three stores before she finds a mildly appropriate one. Which means completely inappropriate to everyone else involved.

She goes to the checkout and the cashier gives her a curious look after seeing the jumper she lays on the counter and Carmilla shoots them a glare in return.

“Problem?”

The cashier immediately shakes their head and busies themselves with bagging it.

Carmilla does not wait for them to finish their hollow goodbye. She tells them to keep the plastic bag and snatches the sweater away from the cashier before stomping out of the store.

Slightly annoyed would be an understatement for how she is feeling. As she walks into one of the mall’s bathrooms and looks around for other people, she resents how “whipped”-as LaFontaine likes to call it-she has become.

Not only did she succumb to buying this hideous fabric in her hand, but she actively thought about not using the plastic bag because of what it means for the earth. This human is ruining her. Since when did she give a damn about the earth or anyone on it? (If she is honest with herself then she would know when. The reason starts with an “L” and ends with a flurry of angst followed by the best few years of her life.)

Once Carmilla is sure the coast is clear she evaporates out of the bathroom, appearing outside Perry and LaFontaine’s apartment building. She looks up to their window and notices the party is already starting up. Knowing Laura, she came early to help with any last minute plans. At least she doesn’t have to worry about the girl not being there. She abhors making small talk for the sake of passing time.

A visible puff of air blows from Carmilla’s lips. Snow has covered most things in a beautiful white. She looks up into the night sky and sees the only thing she dislikes about the winter phenomenon. She cannot see the stars when the flakes are falling. It is something she will deal with though if it means she gets to hold Laura extra close under piles of blankets by a fireplace while she traces constellations upon her palm, muttering promises to trace them with her lips a bit lower after her hot chocolate is finished. For the sake of keeping Laura warm. No other less wholesome reason.

A car zooms by on the street, drawing Carmilla out of her memories. She will not get to see the surprised look on her human’s face if she never actually goes into the party. Here goes nothing.

Carmilla takes the elevator to give her time to change into the jumper, not caring in the least about flashing the security cameras as she sheds her top. She is slipping her leather jacket back on as the elevator dings, prompting the doors to open the way to the Ginger Twins’ floor.

The doors nearly shut on her as she stands frozen in the elevator. Looking at her is a pair of wide brown eyes. She steps off the elevator, but keeps her distance from the girl. Maybe acting like she wasn’t coming wasn’t the best idea. Laura looks like she might try to punch Carmilla any second now. The tension is palpable. As usual, Carmilla feels the overwhelming need to break it.

“Miss me, cupcake?”

Laura snaps out of her daze and steps toward Carmilla with a forceful purpose. Once she is nearly nose to nose with the vampire she pushes her shoulder with all of her might. Not that she expected it to do much. Carmilla barely budges and what little movement that does occur Laura is sure Carmilla gives her out of pity.

“You stupid vampire,” Laura seethes and Carmilla visibly shrinks at the fury in her words.

Here it comes. This was an idiotic idea. Carmilla has no doubt that she has screwed up now. What was she thinking?

Laura gives Carmilla’s shoulder another push, this time with a lot less strength behind it, and she mumbles, “You had me worried about you.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shoot up and she parts her lips for a few seconds before she can find it in herself to actually speak, “What?”

“My father always said to never leave each other angry and I thought…”

In lieu of finishing her sentence Laura simply pulls Carmilla into a hug, much tighter than the one from earlier. Carmilla cannot do much more than let out a short laugh. She is amazed that Laura could ever believe that she could be _angry_ at her over something so simple. Agitated, maybe, but never angry. Especially when she wears that cute pout. Which is exactly what Carmilla finds waiting for her when she pulls back from the embrace.

There is only one thing Carmilla could think to do to get rid of it. She places kiss after kiss all over Laura’s face, everywhere but her lips. This earns her a soft giggle from the other girl, followed by a whined, “Carm…”

Carmilla finally lands one right on Laura’s lips and both girls instantly relax into each other’s arms.

“I could never be angry with you, cupcake,” Carmilla whispers, “I just had to go to another store to find a jumper that suited me.”

Laura’s eyes narrows in the way Carmilla words that sentence. She has known the vampire for too long. She can tell when Carmilla is trying to dance around a certain detail. So she steps away, fully breaking their contact, and pushes Carmilla’s leather jacket open to reveal her jumper.

“Oh my god,” Laura mumbles.

Carmilla’s lips turn up into her infamous smirk and she braces herself for the inevitable. Surely enough, Laura’s hand pushes her shoulder for the third time that evening, but this time it is followed with them both breaking out into laughter.

“Perry is going to be mortified!”

“I’m counting on it,” Carmilla remarks.

Not even a minute after Perry’s name rings out into the hall, the door to their apartment swings open and the woman in question pops her head out.

“Laura, Carmilla, why are you two standing out in the hall? Come in!”

The two look at each other with their remaining laughter simply dancing behind their eyes. Laura moves to follow Perry in, but before she can cross the threshold Carmilla tugs on her hand to pull her back. Laura gives her a questioning look and tells Perry that they will be in, in a minute. Perry shrugs and closes the door to give the two privacy.

Laura finally voices her inquiry, “What’s wrong, Carm?”

Carmilla looks almost shy as she plays with Laura’s fingers to avoid eye contact. “Why were you in the hall when I came up earlier?”

Not even skipping a beat, Laura answers, “It didn’t feel right to be here without you. I was coming to look for you.”

Carmilla’s eyes glance at Laura’s with something that could only be identified as pure love. Then it is gone a second later as Carmilla puts on a disinterested demeanor and pushes the door to the apartment open, leaving Laura standing dumbfounded against the wall.

Carmilla mutters something about her being such a naïve girl, clearly in good humor by the way her mouth twitches up into a smile she cannot hold back. Nevertheless, the comment causes Laura to follow her in to argue for her pride. As the door shuts Carmilla puts an arm over Laura’s shoulders and kisses her to shut her up. The movement stretches Carmilla’s leather jacket and reveals her Christmas jumper made up of a giant holly and the words “kiss me under the mistletoe” with an arrow pointing down.

Perry almost has an embarrassed conniption when she reads it and LaFontaine has to calm her down, while laughing their bum off and sneaking Carmilla a high-five. There’s another thing this human has subjected her to: high-fives.

Watching Laura as she is laughing and talking to her friends, genuinely happy after all of the stress of Silas, makes Carmilla believe that Christmas jumpers, recycling habits, and social hand gestures aren’t necessarily a bad thing when she gets to be the luckiest girl in the world.

She will never understand how her girlfriend doesn’t see how influential she is to the people around her, but such feelings are difficult for Carmilla to express so she settles on telling her how sexy she looks in her grandma jumper instead. This earns her the pleasure of seeing the tint of pink rise to Laura’s cheeks. So when Carmilla leans in to add a whispered reminder of her earlier proposition, making sure to add that she has fulfilled her part, Carmilla laughs against the girl’s hair at how much deeper the color on her cheeks become.

“Honey, are you alright?” Perry looks to her in concern once she has settled from the earlier shock.

Laura squeaks out a “yes” and offers a smile to avoid suspicion, causing Carmilla to laugh even more. Before Laura starts into the conversations happening around her, Carmilla swears that she hears her mutter “stupid vampire”. Those words ring out much sweeter this time around with Laura’s hand stopping Carmilla’s from subtly sneaking up the back of said grandma jumper.

LaFontaine distracts Carmilla from silently tormenting her girlfriend with some scientific nonsense about one of Nietzsche’s theories. The easy rapport between the two makes Laura brighten. She knows if she calls attention to it Carmilla will be sour all night and she cannot have that when she plans on making good on her promise later.

And making good on her promise is exactly what Laura does that night after the party when she pins Carmilla against their apartment door after she closes it. She is still confused by how reading one of Carmilla’s dusty old books would be such a turn on to the vampire, but if she has to hear Carmilla beg-yes, beg-for her to “talk philosophy to her” one more time then she might go mad.

“You’re mine tonight, Karnstein.”

Minutes later it seems that statement couldn’t be farther from the truth. Laura is sitting up naked in bed with her legs spread fully at Carmilla’s mercy. Carmilla meets her eyes with a wicked grin as she trails her lips up her inner thighs.

“As much as I liked our clothing, they weren’t exactly conducive for what I had planned,” Carmilla pauses when Laura snorts, both of them knowing her blatant animosity towards the jumpers, “We can start whenever you’re ready, cupcake.”

Laura takes a deep breath and opens the book to the page Carmilla requested. This won’t kill her. No, she can do this. She is a journalist. They have to work under difficult pressures all the time. This is going to be a cake walk.

All of the bravado her inner monologue provided flies out the window the moment she begins to recite Plato’s Phaedo since Carmilla’s tongue conveniently starts to go to work at the same time. A rather powerful flick from Carmilla causes Laura to break her sentence off into a filthy moan. Carmilla looks up, impressed by the heightened volume.

“I know you get vocal, creampuff, but it usually takes more than this,” Carmilla muses as she repeats the action for good measure, “Plato turning you on?”

Laura holds back another moan before she argues, “No, it’s just…I’m also not usually concentrating on reading such pretentious books while you’re between my legs either.”

Carmilla holds Laura’s gaze, pride showing through the vampire’s eyes at her boldness, before Laura breaks it to look back to the book.

Alright then. Let the games begin.

In the spirit of ugly holiday jumpers, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow creampuff-army.tumblr.com for updates and what have you.


End file.
